


In the Firelight of Christmas

by inkedstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: The Marauders have a quiet Christmas Eve in the Gryffindor Common Room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first short story on this site! I'll be posting more works (hopefully longer than this tiny headcanon) about Wolfstar in the near future. Enjoy!! (:

It was Christmas Eve and the quiet murmur of Gryffindors echoed in the common room. The fire was glowing softly and its embers in the shape of snowflakes reached up toward the chimney. Past the frosted windows, snow was flurrying onto the castle.   
There were only five teenagers lounging in the common room, all of whom were blissfully oblivious to the brewing war outside the castle walls.   
One of them was slumped on the floor against the sofa; Marauder’s Map in hand, snoring softly. A record player lay in front of him. It was playing slow Muggle Christmas waltzes covered by witches. Celestina Warbeck’s voice danced around the room.  
On the worn sofa, there was a girl with flaming red hair in the arms of a boy wearing glasses. He was holding her close to his chest, as if he could protect her from anything. They both snuggled under the warmth of a quilt as they watched the flames move up and down in the fireplace. A ghost of a smile was on both of their faces; the boy’s chin lying on top of the girl’s head.   
“Lily?” The boy weaved his fingers with hers.  
“Mm?” Lily answered absently.  
“I love you.”  
Those three words. Each so simple yet holding the power of the universe around them. Although James told her this a lot, her heart never failed to beat faster and faster. They could be in the middle of a fight he would simply yell that he loves her. Although Lily complained, she knew she loved it. And she knew she loved him, until the very end.  
James and Lily continued to cuddle until they slowly fell asleep.  
Opposite the sofa of that couple, two young boys were sitting on an overstuffed armchair also facing the fire. One of them was wearing a cozy jumper and reading a book. His untidy hair seemed to glow in the soft light of the fire. With the other boy’s legs strewn across his and his head resting on his shoulder, he was a perfectly content werewolf, thank you very much (added to the fact that a steaming mug of hot cocoa was sitting next to him). The second boy was cuddled up next to the reader. This boy’s dark hair was in a hasty bun, several strands framing his face. He was asleep and nuzzling the other’s neck like a dog would. The reader looked down at him with affection in his eyes and kissed his forehead.  
“Sirius?” the boy whispered.  
He was answered with incoherent mumbling. He chuckled lightly and glanced at the red and gold clock above the fireplace.  
“Sirius, wake up. It’s just two minutes ’til Christmas.”  
Sirius rubbed his face and opened his eyes.  
“Oh shite, did I fall asleep? Sorry, Re,” Sirius said apologetically as he leaned in closer, “But you’re going to love my gift for you,” he added mischievously.   
“Can’t wait,” Remus murmured and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss.  
Sirius touched his cheek, his gaze never wavering from Remus’s. “How’re you feeling from last week? You still look exhausted. And pale. You need to eat more.”  
Remus’s eyes glinted with amusement at his boyfriend’s concern for his ‘furry little problem’. “I’m quite alright now. I just want to get into bed.”  
“Ah well, you know I can always help you with that. Anytime,” he looks at his imaginary watch, “In fact, let’s go up right now so I can make sweet love to –”  
The large clock interrupted him as it struck midnight, officially making it Christmas Day. If you listened closely, you could hear the cheers and happiness from around the castle.  
“Happy Christmas, Sirius,” Remus told him, pure joy radiating off him.  
“You too, babe,” he wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and gave him the best Christmas present he could’ve asked for.


End file.
